


Flower Child

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Bottom Castiel, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: A stunningly handsome man slaps a twenty down on the counter."How do i passive-aggressively say "fuck you" in flower?"





	Flower Child

Pairing: Dean + Castiel (Destiel)

Author: khorybannefin

Words: 1847

Summary: Dean walks into a flower shop one day on a mission of vengeance only to meet a man that would change his life.

Warnings: just fluff

 

Castiel had been dusting shelves of vases when he heard the front bell tinkle violently. Likewise the counter bell was jangled with impatient force. Castiel climbed down off the ladder and went out to the front to see what was the matter only to be confronted by a stunningly handsome man who was obviously in some form of distress. He saw Cass and immediately slapped a twenty down on the counter.

"How do i passive-aggressively say "fuck you" in flower?"

Any other man might have laughed at the question, but not Cass. Quickly he gave the man before him a once over. Yes, he was gorgeous, with dark blond hair and bright green eyes with just a smattering of freckles. He was dressed well but not very well and his look of distress was genuine. He had very clearly just been through something emotionally trying and this was his solution, not violence or anything more hurtful. Cass took a deep breath and began.

"I would start the bouquet with geraniums. They represent stupidity. Then foxglove for insincerity and meadowsweet for uselessness. Yellow carnations are for disappointment and last but not least, orange lilies for hatred. It would be a striking arrangement, and quite full of loathing."

As Castiel had softly but firmly explained his flower choices the man had calmed, seeming to soothe under the gentle tone. When Cass finished the man broke into a grin that had only a hint of malice in it.

"That sounds perfect! Sign me up!"

Castiel nodded and proceeded to write up the bouquet now and ring it in to the register. The man wanted it delivered to a business address the next day and filled out a card to go with it. It just said "take as intended". Cass didn't mean to read it but he'd gotten used to reading things upside down and backwards over the years. It was a reflex. He had a feeling he'd be getting an angry call about the arrangement. He handed the man back his credit card.

"Thank you Mr. Winchester. Everything will be done as you wish tomorrow."

"Thank you. And please, call me Dean."

"Very well, Dean. If i get a call about the arrangement obviously i can not reveal the sender but do you wish me to explain the arrangements meaning?"

"Oh most definitely! Let that asshole stew in it for awhile. He knows what he did. Maybe he'll even figure out it was me before he gets home and finds his shit in the street." That fell light was back in those green eyes and Cass shivered as he wondered what could have caused such a seemingly nice man to become so incensed.

The next day came and as predicted Cass got the call from a gentleman asking about flowers he'd received with no sender listed on the card. 

"Yes sir. I can't advise you of the sender but i have been authorized to enlighten you as to the meaning of the arrangement if you care to hear it."

Cass barely got the explanation out of his mouth before the voice on the line was yelling at him.

"Hate flowers? You sent me HATE FLOWERS?! What the Hell is wrong with you people? I tell you i will never go to your shop and neither will any of my friends. This is bullshit!" The receiver banged down in Cass' ear. 

Strangely, despite the threat, Cass found himself laughing. It was actually the most satisfying exchange he'd had in ages. He'd started this shop years ago because he'd fallen in love with the outdated language of flowers in college. He rarely got to use it nowadays. People picked flowers for colors or scent, not meaning. But this time he'd gotten to do what he loved and it had done what it was supposed to do, evoked emotion. It was the highlight of his day. 

A few days later Dean came back in, all smiles and charm. It was a total turnaround from the harried creature he'd been before. He looked much more at peace, even happy.

"Hey Cass! I can't thank you enough for that arrangement! It looked great from what little of it I saw as it flew past my head. I tried to save some of the flowers but I'm afraid they got more than a little stepped on in retaliation. Sorry. Great work though. They definitely made my point. So did changing the locks." Dean threw back his head and laughed.

"Look, my ex was a cheating whore and i finally got rid of him. I'm having a dinner party at my place. What flower says "freedom" most?"

"Wild plum flowers would be for independence and based on your attitude I'd probably throw in yellow roses for joy."

"Sounds perfect! I need a big arrangement for the dining table and two smaller ones for the kitchen and living room. And you're definitely invited."

Cass blinked at that. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been invited to a party. He pretty well kept to himself. Besides, Dean was a client.

"Thank you for the invitation Dean but-"

"Nope! No buts. Who else is going to help explain my awesome flower breakup? My mom is going to want to hug you if nothing else. You've got to come. Here's my address. Day after tomorrow at 8pm. Dress casual."

Dean waved as he went out the door, the chime tinkling behind him. Cass was left staring with a receipt in his hand and trying to figure out how he'd gotten into this. He didn't do parties. Especially not parties with parents involved. Oh god, what if there were children? He was terribly awkward with children, which seemed to amuse them. He always ended up surrounded by them when he went anywhere and he could never understand why.

The two days went by reasonably quickly. He worked on Dean's arrangements and got them finished in time, despite having to order the plum blossoms special. He had them delivered well before the beginning of the party. He himself was 20 minutes late owing to his anxiety leaving his apartment. Still, leave he did and managed to gps his way to Dean's house without too much trouble. 

Deans house was a simple one floor brick affair with a wide porch and Santa Fe tile on the roof. All the accessories were black iron and gave it something of a Tex Mex feel. He approached and made to knock but the door opened and a huge man blocked out the light. 

"Oh, sorry dude! Dean! You have another guest!"

The big man stepped back allowing Dean to come to the door. Dean was all smiles and actually hugged Cass.

"Hey man, you made it! Thanks for coming. Cass, this is my little brother Sammy."

"It's Sam," corrected the taller man, holding out a large hand to shake.

"Sammy, this is my flower guru, Castiel."

"Oh right! You're the guy who did the bouquet of doom! Simply epic. Look this isn't common knowledge," said Sam, stepping close and lowering his voice. "I might be getting married soon." His eyes were following a petite blonde around the room. "Do you do weddings?"

"Of course i do, with enough notice. Most weddings aren't complicated in what they want to say. Love, devotion, truth, fidelity. All very simple sentiments with very common flowers. But if you want something more specific, then we can plan something. For example, if you plan your table arrangements to be carried away by the guests as souvenirs of the event we can choose flowers that thank them for coming or wish them fond memories. There are clever things that can be done."

"Oh! Oh that's good!" Sam was enraptured. "I'll definitely recommend you to Jess when we get this thing off the ground."

"See Sammy!" Dean beamed. "I told you he was the real deal. Come on Cass. Time to meet the rest of the fam."

Castiel spent the next half hour meeting Dean's extended family and the few family friends that he'd invited over. From what Cass could tell he was the only non friend Dean had invited. He felt like he stuck out like a sore thumb. This was made especially evident when Dean called him out at dinner during a little speech.

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming to my breakup party." A smattering of applause. "Yes i know most of you saw this coming. You never could understand Benny and I. Hell, sometimes I couldn't either, and now we all know why. But I wouldn't have had the courage to actually dump him if it weren't for this guy right here, Castiel." Louder applause. 

"Cass when I came into your shop I was hurt and angry and I just wanted to do something spiteful, but even then I knew I was just going to roll over and take this cheat like I had done so many others. But this time you were there. You took my pain and anger seriously. You didn't fan the flames with ugliness but you didn't tell me I shouldn't feel what I felt either. You gave me permission to feel betrayed and angry without feeling bad about it, and that was empowering. I went home with a plan, and I was up all night with that plan. By the time he came home from work to throw that beautiful arrangement in my face it was too late. The locks were changed and his things were on the lawn! So thank you Castiel, for giving me the courage and the permission to fight for myself."

At this point there was very loud applause and everyone toasted to Cass, who was blushing furiously. Cass tried to accept the today gracefully but really could only smile and duck his head shyly. He got the threatened hug from Dean's mother, who quietly thanked him and gave him a smile he couldn't decipher. He made it through the restof the party without much trouble and got into his car with relief. Dean did make sure before the end of the night to get his number.

"Because we're friends now and i can't just talk to you whenever i come to get flowers."

They texted for the next week or so, sharing jokes, memes, recipes, and talking about flowers. Then one day Dean walked in with a bouquet and handed it to Cass. Dean stared his friend right in the eye and then pointedly down at the flowers. Cass caught the hint and began studying the bouquet in his hands.

Irises, "I have a message for you". Well that was obvious. "I desire a return of affection" in jonquils. Honey Flower for love, sweet and secret. Cass stuck his face in the heady smell and smiled at Dean.

"Yes Dean, i will go out with you."


End file.
